Parting Thoughts
by brodie-wan
Summary: Castle and Beckett go their separate ways after the finale, but how long will it really be before they see each other again?
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Parting Thoughts**

**Author: brodie-wan**

**Characters: Castle, Beckett, Esposito cameo**

**Time frame: immediately following Season 2 finale. **

**Summary: Castle and Beckett go their separate ways after the finale, but how long will it really be before they see each other again?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Castle! **

**Parting Thoughts **

She watched Castle left; all the way down the hall and through the doors. His response of "See you in the fall" hung in the air like a life preserver to a drowning woman. And she _was_ drowning.

In stunned slow motion she turned and looked back into the conference room. The farewell party had ended suddenly and her friends crowded in a surreal cluster at the door. They all wore sad, pitying looks. She couldn't face them now no matter how good their intentions were.

Her face remained placid, as she turned from them and walked back to her desk. She sat down, placing her face in her hands. It had been a long day, a strange case, and emotional roller coaster. She wanted to damn Castle for making her feel this vulnerable. An impulse hit her to call Tom; to tell him she made a mistake. She dismissed it immediately. She wasn't that needy.

She could feel the empty chair staring at her, taunting her for waiting till the last minute. If it hadn't been for Esposito's words, she might not have ever thought of him as more than a playful puppy; Hooch indeed.

Why did she feel so damaged? Why did his sudden departure feel like an amputation; like a vital, life giving organ being removed by an unskilled surgeon?

She looked at the empty chair again and sank deeper into a foul mood. The single coffee cup mocked her as she realized that Castle had not brought coffee this morning. It was his cup.

When did he decide to leave? What had she said to drive him away? Yes, she had done it. There was no other explanation. He loved this place, loved the job, loved…

She didn't want to guess at his feelings or their intensity. It would be unproductive. She ran her hands through her hair and let out a long sigh. She needed to get out of here. She thought of Demming again. _You burned that bridge, Beckett. Forget him._

Standing, she grabbed her coat from the chair and pulled it on.

"You ok, Boss?" Esposito said, earnestly.

Beckett dropped her keys and jumped at the unexpected intrusion. When she saw it was him, she tried a lame smile.

"I've been better," she replied, kneeling down to retrieve her keys.

"Yeah," he said, acknowledging the situation. "If you need anything just let me know. Ryan and I could bring him back, you know; whether he wants to come or not."

She smiled sadly. "I know you would."

"You leaving?" he asked.

"I am," she replied, arranging her desk for the next day. She picked up the empty coffee cup and tossed into the trash. "I just need to get out of here.

She moved toward him, touching his shoulder as she passed. "Thanks," she whispered.

"Sure thing," he replied.

As Beckett approached her car, she felt the surge of chaotic emotion hit her. Her lip trembled and the feeling of loss seemed to overwhelm her. She would not let it. She bit her lip and choked down the tears which threatened burst free.

There was a strange silence in the vehicle as Rick and Gina sped toward the house in the Hamptons. To Rick's chagrin, all the talking they had done on the phone last night left them with little say at the moment. Had this been a good idea?

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

_Author Note: Thank you all for the wonderful responses. Castle definitely has a following here on . And it appears that many of us have other ideas about how Season 2 should have ended. Chapter 1 was indeed short as is chapter two. Think of it as a small time serial. Enjoy!. _

**Parting Thoughts**

**Chapter 2**

It didn't take long for Castle to realize that it had been a bad idea; a colossally terrible idea. Was he so desperate? Apparently so. Rick Castle, famed author and ladies man couldn't stand to be alone in the Hampton's so he decided to invite the only available "family member" within three thousand miles to join him. Idiot!

"You're mighty quiet, Rick," Gina said, breaking the long silence.

"Just watching the road," he replied, suddenly feeling liked a trapped, wild animal.

"Maybe you should find a spot to pull over," she purred, placing a hand on his thigh. "I'd much prefer you were looking at me."

"I can see you perfectly fine from here," he said pleasantly.

Scratch trapped wild animal; insert mouse in a hungry cat's clutches. His eyes shot to hers, but his head never moved; his hands gripped the steering wheel tighter forcing the skin on his knuckles to whiten. She began to unbutton her blouse.

His mind raced. Should he do it? No. The consequences would be far worse than the short lived pleasure. But why not. It would be fun. He knew from experience. No! If he did it, if he gave her a foothold, he might not be able to remove the parasite once it attached. He smirked at the devilish metaphor.

"What are you smiling at?" she asked, placing a hand inside her blouse, tracing her collar bone from one side to the other.

_What to say? How do I get out of this without turning her from breathy seductress straight to demon from hell? _

"Something Alexis said before she left," he blurted, for something to say.

Gina's eyes knitted together in perplexity at the total nonsequitor. "What was that?" she reluctantly asked.

"She said she wasn't the only one getting lucky this summer."

_Castle! Double Idiot! Too smart for your own good. Not the sharpest tool in the box! Now things are worse!_

"Really," Gina replied, again alight with lusty leering. "Not something I would expect from her."

Castle turned and looked at Gina, her hand now traveling north on his thigh. His eyes bulged. It felt good, but it couldn't continue if he wanted to get out alive.

"She was kidding," he said, brightly. "Purposefully teasing her father."

Gina suppressed a laugh, by smiling broadly. "I'm not kidding, Rick. Let the teasing begin."

Castle's knuckles now threatened to break the skin. He looked straight ahead, a sheen of sweat forming on his brow. He hand moved to his belt.

"Beckett!" he exclaimed.

It was a moment frozen in time. He sent up a silent prayer for deliverance before slowly turning toward the passenger seat.

Beckett opened the door to her apartment and, for a moment, stared into the still darkness. Not exactly inviting, she thought.

The phone rang, breaking through her pity party. She moved eagerly to the phone and picked it up.

"Hello?" she said breathlessly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Parting Thoughts **

**Chapter 3 **

"Hey Sweetie," her father said amiably.

"Dad?" Beckett responded, trying not to sound disappointed.

"Yeah," he replied, concern entering his voice from the single breathless word she had just spoken. "You ok?"

Beckett put her purse and keys on the kitchen counter and sat down at the table.

"I'm getting that a lot tonight, Dad," Beckett replied flatly; not willing to spend the energy to con the old man. "I'm fine. Disappointed, I guess."

"You sound more than disappointed," he pressed. "I was just calling to see if you wanted to have a dinner. My treat?"

Beckett raised an eyebrow. "Your treat? That's almost tempting. But, I'm not the mood to be in public."

"What is it Kate?" he said, sympathetically. "What's eating at you? Is it a case?"

"No," she said, firmly. "It's a Castle."

"The writer?" he said, cluing in. "What's he done this time?"

"It's not what he's done," she droned glumly. "It's what he never said and what I never noticed until tonight."

"You're not making sense, Katie," he replied, perplexed. "What he never said? You've told me plenty of things he said, none of which seemed worthy of more than a sexual harassment law suit."

"Funny," Beckett replied. "But, no, it's not like that. Castle told me he was leaving the team last night. He said he had what he needed and was taking a retreat in the Hamptons to complete the second Nikki Heat book."

"So, he's leaving for a few days," he father said. "What's the big deal?"

"It's not just a few days, Dad," Kate said more forcefully than expected.

"Oh," her father replied in understanding. "I see."

"What…did…you…say?" Gina ground out in cold, deliberate tone.

"Nothing," Castle replied, briefly squeezing his eyes shut, pretending it never happened.

Gina quickly buttoned her blouse and pulled on the sweater she had shrugged off her shoulders. Folding her arms tightly across her no longer exposed chest, she glared at him.

"You said 'Beckett'. You practically shouted it at the moment I was going to…

Castle cleared his throat nervously.

"Were you trying to stop me, Rick?" she said, horror breaking over her face.

He looked at her, a sad, resigned smile curling on his lips.

"I-I…" he stammered.

"Answer me, Rick," Gina pressed. "What am I doing here?"

"I thought I could go through with it, but I can't," she said quickly. "Beckett is with Demming, so I figured I make a clean break. We had such a great conversation last night I thought I could move on. Apparently not."

"I'm not looking to get remarried, Rick," Gina said, retained her cold edge. "I just wanted to have some fun this weekend. I was hoping to inspire you to finish the damn book. Dammit! You're such a…"

"Rat fink?" he offered.

"Shut up," she said suddenly tired and frustrated on more than one level. "So are we going to salvage this weekend or not?"

Castle's eyebrows shot up. "Really? You still want to go through with it?"

"I always did," she replied. "You're the one screaming another woman's name." 

Castle tried to remember what sex with Gina was like. It was a long time ago…in Castle years. The more he tried to remember Gina, the more Beckett's face invaded his thoughts. _She's with another guy, Rick. It looks serious. Obsessing over her will only end badly. _

"I'm not obsessing," Castle said out loud.

"Could have fooled me," she replied, confused by the comment. "I'm tired. Let's just get to the house."

_Reviews are encouraged. I could use the inspiration! _


	4. Chapter 4

**Author note: Thank you for all the kind reviews on this story. It's the first multi-poster I written in a while. That said, I won't draw out the suspense much longer; maybe another chapter or two. Thanks again and enjoy Chapter 4.**

**Help! I am completely at the mercy of the system regarding text breaks. When I upload the document and post to the site, the asterisks I have in place are completely removed and the spaces between text blocks are rammed together. I've tried new things twice to no avail. Can anyone help me?**

**Parting Thoughts: Chapter 4**

"Are you in love with him?" Her father asked, point blank.

"No!" she protested, almost instantly. "Yes? I don't know."

"I see," he replied thoughtfully.

"Stop saying that, Dad," she said, mildly irritated. "If you see something, tell me what it is."

She heard a huff or rare humor come over the line. "I would think there are some obvious clues in the few words you've already spoken. One: You have obvious feelings about how long he will be gone. Two: You protested immediately when I asked if you loved him."

"So," she replied, unmoved by his words. "He's been with us a while. I've gotten used to him. As far as being in love with him, I was telling the truth. I am not."

"But there are feelings," he pressed. "Aren't there?

Beckett was silent for a while.

"Katie?"

"Yes, dad, I guess there are. Remember the robbery investigator I told you about?"

"Flemming?" he said, unsure of the name.

"Demming. Yeah. Well, I broke it off with him last night."

"I…Is that what you wanted?" He asked. "I remember you telling me about him. You seemed excited at the prospect. You said he was good looking, thoughtful, self possessed, and...mature. The last of which Mr. Castle seems to lack."

"I did say those things. Demming is a prize. Just not my prize."

"It sounds like you need to talk more," her father said. "Are you sure about not coming out to dinner?"

"I'm sure," she said, quietly. "I may have something delivered."

"Okay," he said, giving in. "Maybe next week, huh?"

"That'd be great, Dad," she replied. "I'll be in better mood, for sure."

"One last thing, Honey," he said. "Does he know you ended it with the other guy?"

"No. He left in quite a hurry."

"Do you think it would make a difference?" he added.

"Been watching _Columbo_ tonight, Dad?" she asked whimsically. "For not having many details, you sure know how to cut to the chase."

"The power of deduction, Katie," he said chuckling. "You come by it righteously."

"Hrmph?" Beckett said.

"Get some rest," he suggested. "Tomorrow is a new day."

Beckett hung up the phone and slumped in her chair. She was hungry and admittedly missed Castle. She wanted him here with her. She wanted him to console her; to let her know it was ok. She hated the feeling of helplessness which burned a hole in her gut. She wanted him to tell her that the pain she once felt over the loss of her mother would never return. She wanted him to tell her that he would never leave her again. Is that love? No, but it is legitimate need. She needed Castle. She _needed_ Castle. Not in a bad way. Not in an unhealthy way. She needed him to…rescue her. But from what?

This was getting nowhere. She was going to make the call. Needing him and being needy were two different things; at least that what she told herself as she dialed Castle's number.

Despite her assertion that she wanted to salvage the weekend, Gina had gone to the master bedroom, slammed the door, and not come out. That was fine with him. He hated having to carry conversations.

Turning his thoughts to Alexis, he picked up the phone and dialed.

"Dad?" Alexis answered, surprised to be hearing from him.

"How is my favorite daughter?" he asked pleasantly.

"Fine," she replied, hanging the long "I" across the cell towers. "Shouldn't you be at the beach house with Beckett?"

"Funny you should ask," he answered flippantly. "It didn't quite work out that way."

"You're there alone?" she asked, minor worry in her voice. "That's not safe."

"Very funny," he replied. "I'm not alone and it's worse that if I were."

"Dad? What did you do?"

He was silent, not really in the mood for even a loving scolding from his daughter.

"Let's just say I made a mistake and leave it at that. You'll get the detail when you get home."

"By then it might be too late," she said.

"Don't worry about it, Alexis," he replied. "You have more to worry about than you're dad's silly mistakes. How's the boyfriend?"

He could see her rolling her eyes, but he couldn't resist getting in a jab of his own.

"He's fine," she said, coyly. "He's right here, lounging on my bed. Want to talk to him?"

"Sure," he replied, taking the bait.

"Wait," she said turning away from the phone. "Put your shirt on. Don't question it. He'll know you're shirtless."

Castle's heart skipped a beat. She was teasing him. She had to be. She _better_ be.

"ALEXIS," he said, raising his voice to be heard.

"Hold on, Dad. Here he is…"

"Alex-

Silence.

"Hello?

More silence.

"Alexis?" he said.

"Sucker!" Alexis shouted.

He laughed. "You're right about that. My shotgun was loaded and I was halfway out the door."

"Whatever, Dad," she said drolly. "Everything is fine here and I'm sure you'll figure a way out of whatever mess you've made. You might call Beckett. Just because she couldn't make doesn't mean she can't help."

"It's a little more complicated than that, but it's a good suggestion. Maybe I'll do it. Be safe, Alexis. I love you."

"I love you too, Dad. Bye." 

Within seconds of his call with Alexis, his phone rang. Thinking it could be any number of people, he checked the view screen.

**Beckett. **

Taking a deep, cleansing breath, he accepted the call.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author note: I know that cliffhanger was evil as well all of the ones before it. I apologize. I will not do that you this time. This is the one where they talk. Thank you all for the reviews. I'm so thankful that you too the time to give me some feedback. **

**I'm not 100 percent happy with this. It kind of took on a life of its own. But over all, I think the chapter finished strong. Please leave a review and let me know what you think. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 5**

"You don't know how happy I am that you called," he said with excited relief.

There was a moment of silence before Beckett replied wearily: "Don't you ever answer the phone like a normal person?"

"No. What would be the fun in that? None the less, I'm glad you called. Gina is making me crazy."

"I really don't want to talk about Gina, Castle," Beckett said, plainly. "Though, I figured a smart guy like you would have learned from his mistakes."

"Ouch," he said playfully.

"I need to see you, Rick," she said seriously. "We have some unfinished business to discuss."

"Really?" he said. "The case is closed. Is there some new information?"

Beckett almost laughed. Remembering the conversation they had had only two nights ago. He couldn't see then…_what really mattered_. Why did she expect him to see now?

"As a matter fact there is," she said.

"What is it?" he said, expectantly.

"I'm not discussing official police business over the phone, Castle. I said I needed to see you in person."

"Okay. Okay," he said surrendering to her directness. "It's not exactly easy, though. I'm here. You're in the city. She's here."

"Can you tell me how to get there?"

Castle was surprised by her urgency. They had seen each other this morning. Then he remembered: she had been trying to tell him something; something about their time working together. At the time, he thought she was just saying goodbye. Nice knowing you and all that. But his head had been somewhere else. He had wanted to get out of there. He didn't need the constant reminder that she chose the other guy. He had been working with them for more than a year. He stayed because of her. Not Nikki Heat. Not the work, though it was fun. It had been her from the moment she shared her story.

"Yes. Of course." He gave the driving instructions. "Call me when you get here. Are you sure this is so important that you come out here. Shouldn't I be coming into the station house?"

"Trust me on this one, Rick," she said, purposefully saying his first name. "You'll want to hear this face to face."

_**Hours later…**_

Beckett was tired when she reached Castle's Hampton home. It had been a long drive after an emotional day. It wasn't the best state to approach him in, but it was all she had to work with. She would get to the point; preempting any of his surface banter. It wasn't that she didn't like the back and forth they shared, she just wasn't in the mood. What she had to say went further than sarcasm and innuendo.

As she approached the door, the hours of turning over in her head what she would say, vanished. Is this what admitting feelings for someone does to you?

_Stop it! This isn't a school girl crush. This is your life. Just tell him how you feel_.

She rang the bell and stepped back. He weight rested on her back foot and her hands went, immediately, to her back pockets. She didn't look at the door, but concentrated on the space between the floor boards of the porch.

She heard the door open and her head shot up while taking another step back.

She met his eyes through the screen door. "Castle."

"Beckett," he replied through a weary smile.

"Where can we talk?" she said, with only slight quaver in her voice.

"Follow me," he said, opening the door and stepping toward her. Without permission, he took her hand and led her down the porch stairs, around the house, and toward the water.

She didn't say a word until he stopped. They were standing on a weather beaten, but sturdy dock.

"Romantic," she whispered, taking in the sun as it peaked over the horizon. Light fog clung to the grass and the water framing the two of them in a picture of predawn peace.

"I hadn't noticed," he said, looking into her eyes. "Until you said something. What's the big news?"

_Now or never, Kate. _

"You walked away from me while I was telling you something important," she began. "I hate that."

His confusion grew as he listened. He wasn't sure this was about the case at all.

"You could have stopped me," he countered. "Or called me on my cell."

"Not likely, Castle," she fired back, anger rising from her gut. "You had an ex-wife with you and seemed pretty content to bring her out here for who knows what."

He didn't answer immediately. He didn't want this to turn into a shouting match of stinging accusations.

"Kate," he said softly, taking her hand. "What choice did I have? You made it clear that you were with Demming. Given that there was a rather good looking obstacle between us, I figured my time was done."

"I hear what you're saying, Rick," she said, shaking his hand from hers. "But how was I supposed to know you felt anything real. You were always tossing around innuendo and silly jokes. There were very moments of clarity with you. You're like a little kid bouncing off the walls on a sugar rush."

"Wait just a minute," he broke in. "You never took me aside or set me straight about any of it. You had to enjoy the attention at least a little bit. We've been working together for a long time, Kate. You lived at the loft for a while. You've seen me at home. You've seen me at crime scenes and in the interrogation rooms. I have a public life and a private one. We all do."

"Done?" she retorted. "You're just as much a child at home as you are in public."

"Why do you care? Did you drive several hours to come here and berate me about my lifestyle?

Conflicting emotions battled inside Beckett's heart. She loved a fight and this one was off to a good start. But was that why she came here? Did she come to tear him down? No she came to tell him that she wanted more, not less; that she needed him, not that she wanted him to stay away. But she had to tell another truth first.

"What is it?" he asked, touching her face.

She pulled away a second time. "I'm angry Castle! I hate wasting time. I despise miscommunication and I loathe hiding the truth. The problem with hiding the truth is that more than one person can get hurt. Everything you've said I heard. Everything you've done, including letting me live with you, I have appreciated. Every moment of near intimacy, I've cursed for not taking the next step. Do you understand? I'm angry at myself as much as I mad at you."

He didn't expect this. He wasn't prepared for it. He was mixed up, but elated at the same time. She was telling him that she returned his feelings. The real feelings he never told her he had. She was upset that he never told her; that he never confessed. But neither had she.

His face relaxed into a knowing smirk. "I'm going to sit down. I may just take off my sock and shoes and put my feet in the water."

Beckett's jaw dropped. "What?"

He looked up at her as he tugged off a shoe. "I think you should do it to. It feels great."

"Cas-" she started.

"Trust me, Kate," he interrupted. "It will be worth it."

She sat down and did as he asked. They were silent for a while, each dangling their feet in the cool morning water. He looked at her.

"I've known for a long time that I had feelings for you," he said. "I think it started that day I played profiler and you told me about your mother. I knew from that moment that wanted to know more about you. Not just as a character type, but as a person. As a woman. You seemed so sad. I knew that your mother's death was in the past, but I also knew that it was as much a part of you as anything. I…it sounds so lame in my head…I wanted to rescue you. My damsel in distress. Not in physical danger, but…sad. I guess it started with jokes and innuendo. What can I do to make Beckett smile? How can I inject some happiness into her life?"

"You have…"

"But weeks past and the pattern never changed. I never saw, or at least, never took an opportunity to say more. We seemed locked in a flirtatious mêlée which neither of us could break."

"Melee?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Like a sword fight," he explained.

"Oh, I know what it means. Melee weapons cut deeply."

"That they do," he replied thoughtfully. "We've been cutting each other for a long time."

She stared into his eyes. "It's what we do. I guess it's how we protect ourselves."

"I guess that begs the question," he said returning her gaze.

"It does."

"Do we need protection from each other?" he asked. The intensity of their locking eyes suddenly changed. He knew the answer. She knew it too. The veil lifted as each one leaned into the other. Their lips met softly, opening tentatively at first, before deepening into something more passionate. He pulled her to him and they knelt kissing on the dock. They weren't mad passionate kisses, but something deeper. He didn't want to break her or overpower her, as if that were possible. He just wanted to hold her.

She leaned against him, her head against his chest. "No, we don't."

_**To be concluded…**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Author note: So here it is; the final chapter to 'Parting Thoughts'. I really appreciate all the reviews and support from my readers. I hope it's been a fun ride. I'm not sure Castle is completely out my system. Look for more from my drabble thread. If nothing else, there may be a random one shot now and again. Enjoy!**

**Parting Thoughts**

**Epilogue**

When Kate and Rick appeared in the doorway, Gina knew that was her exit cue. In order to speed her on her way, Rick had given her the keys to his car. He had others in the garage anyway. And, if push had come to shove, he could have gone home with Beckett. The thought made her shudder. She left with little fanfare and pleasant wave from Rick as Beckett stood next to him smiling awkwardly. She cringed again. Good riddance.

Castle turned to Beckett as the dust of Gina's departure settled on the roundabout.

"Glad that's over," he said matter of fact. "Got a question for you Beckett: Just so we're clear, you're done with Demming, right?"

Her eyes popped, suddenly remembering that she had said nothing about Demming; the reason for this whole sordid mess. Now that everything was out in the open, it seemed a trivial detail. NOT.

"Funny you should mention that," she replied, smirking. "It was a big part of what I planned to say earlier, but confron-conversations have a way of taking on a life of their own. But, I think we did ok."

"We did great," he replied with gusto. "I just want to know if the other guy is out of the picture."

She rolled her eyes as if it needed further explanation. "Yes Rick, I'm done with Demming. In fact, that was what I was going to tell you before you and the ex left the station house. It wasn't just a goodbye, Rick. It was me telling you that...that I was ready to give us a chance. A real chance."

He took her hand and met her brown eyes. "I'm sorry for that, Kate. I didn't know what to do with you and Demming. So, I ran with a poor consolation prize. Will you forgive me for that?"

She touched his face and gave him light kiss on the lips. "I think it can be arranged."

His face screwed in pretend fear. "I have to earn it?"

She flashed a seductive sideways smile. "Poor Rick," she said as if talking to a disappointed child. "Worried about a little manual labor?"

Castle's countenance turned devilish. "Detective Beckett this conversation is taking on a life of its own. I will not be held responsible for where it goes."

"Why Mr. Castle, I have no idea what you mean. I was hoping you might give me a piggy back ride along the beach. That would certainly be enough to forgive you."

Castle laughed out loud. "A piggy back ride? For real?"

"Not on your life, Mr.," she said, seriously. "But it's nice to know you'd be game."

He laughed again, chuckling at how gullible he could be. "So what now? Breakfast? A walk on the beach? A celebratory toast with expensive champagne?"

"All…nice ideas," she replied yawning. "But I kind of like the idea of getting some sleep. What about you?"

A frown of disappointment crossed his face momentarily before he realized what she was asking. She wanted to take a nap…with him. The very idea sent warm fuzzies throughout his body. His eyes misted over.

""It's just a nap, Castle," she said, punching him in the arm. "Nothing to get all misty over."

"Have you here with me, after all we've been through, is plenty to get emotional about, Beckett. But the mistiness you just witnessed was more about me finally be able to tell people I slept with you."

Beckett shook her head, resisting the eye roll she reserved just for him. "You really can be a child. Can't you?"

"Sometimes," he said grinning. "About that nap?"

He took her hand and led her into the house, up the stairs, and into guest bedroom. He noticed her puzzled look at the small, relatively nondescript room.

"She who will not be named took the other room," he said with a hunch of his shoulders.

"Ah," she replied.

He layed down and she followed, her head resting in the space between his shoulder and neck.

"What sounds good for dinner?" he asked.

"Let's cross that bridge when we come to it," she replied, her voice trailing off. "I don't want to make another decision right now."

"No problem, Kate," he said, softly. "I've got you. Just sleep now."

She smiled sleepily at his words. "I'm glad I'm here, Rick."

"I'm glad you're here, too. There's no where else I'd rather be."


End file.
